Sonamy: PS Hope you like the flowers
by Sonnikkuubabyboo
Summary: Eggman makes a big mistake, Sonic gets angry, and Amy cries! Oh no! What will our little hedgehog do?


"Oh Sonic, thanks for letting me come with you! This is gonna be fun!"

Amy skipped happily next to Sonic as they followed a path to a valley. Sonic decided to let Amy tag along with him on a mission to find the third chaos emerald."Yeah, uh..you're welcome?" he said. Amy tilted her head in confusion, but shrugged and continued to skip next to him."You know, I think we're getting closer to the emerald!" Amy said cheerfully, trying to break the awkward silence. Sonic ignored her, and looked at his wrist, which seemed to have a tracking device on it."Hmm, we're right on top of it..but, where is it?" he and Amy looked around at the empty valley. Amy walked up to a rose bush, and peered inside. She looked harder, and saw a faint glow. She grinned."Hey Sonic! I think I found i-"

_BOOM!_

The ground shook after a blast struck it. Sonic immediately turned around, and tried to see what happened. He couldn't see anyone through the cloud of dust."Amy?! Are you okay? What happened!?" Sonic called. He squinted his eyes, and as the dust cleared, he could hear a laugh that he knew all too well."HOO HOO HOOO HOO!" Eggman peered down at Sonic, with an evil gleam in his eye. Sonic scowled at him, and suddenly remembered Amy again. He looked around.

"Amy?!"

"Looking for your little girlfriend?"

Sonic looked back at Eggman, and clenched his fist."Eggman! What did you do to her?!" he yelled. Eggman cackled again, and pressed a button. Suddenly, a claw appeared from behind Eggman, holding Amy in it's tight grasp. Sonic watched as she squirmed and tried to wiggle herself out."Nngh! Let me go!" she yelled. Eggman chuckled, and put his hands behind his head. Sonic crossed his arms, he knew exactly what Eggman was doing."Fine, what do you want?" he sighed. Eggman leaned forward, and pointed at the emerald lying on the ground directly behind Sonic.

"Give me the emerald, and I'll give Amy back. Got it?"

Sonic picked up the emerald, and inspected it. He looked back at Amy, and finally to Eggman. He tossed the emerald into the air."So, you're saying..it's either Amy, or the emerald.." Eggman nodded his head. Sonic stood there a moment, as if he was thinking really hard."Hmm, let's see..save my friend from impending doom, or keeping the emerald out of the hands of my hated enemy?" He smirked and looked at Amy.

"I don't know Amy, this IS a tough decision.."

"SONIC!"

"Hahaha! Just kidding! Come on, Eggman! Let her down and get it yourself!"

Eggman snickered."Well, if you insist!" He smashed a red button, and the claw thew Amy high into the air. Her arms flailed around as he rose, and began to fall."AHH!" Sonic immediately reacted, he dropped the emerald and raced towards Amy, catching her just in time. Eggman took his chance to shoot a net and snatched up the emerald."HOO HOO! You fell for it! HAAHAAA!" Sonic set Amy down and glared at Eggman."Hey! What was that for!?" Eggman snickered, and spun the emerald around in his hand.

"Hehe, you know, evil stuff."

Amy pulled out her hammer, and stepped forward."You could have killed me! YOU INTERRUPTED OUR DATE!" she jumped up, and was about to attack when the claw grabbed her from behind, and flipped her upside down."Stupid girl, so naive!" the claw tossed her to the side, and Amy hit the ground. Sonic felt a sudden surge of anger when he saw Amy hold her head and groan. He glared at Eggman.

"You know, Sonic, I'm not even sure why you even bother to save her." Eggman started, staring evilly at the emerald.

"I mean, how dumb do you have to be to give up a chaos emerald for a girl that you don't even care about? It's sad, really.."

Sonic clenched his fists, and looked at Amy. She gave him a pleading look, as if asking if he was telling the truth. He turned his attention back to Eggman, and glared at him."You better watch it, Egghead!" he yelled. Eggman looked surprised, and stared at Sonic, laughing."Whoa, this is new! I didn't think you actually LIKED her? I thought she just forced you to take her out! Hmm, I honestly thought at least you could do better than that.." Sonic was surprised, and looked at Amy again. She was also shocked. Sonic shook his head and helped Amy up."Let's just go, Sonic.." Amy said. They started to walk away, but Eggman kept rambling on.

"You know, Sonic, I expected you to have at least exceptionally high standards.."

Sonic couldn't help but respond. "Eggman..I'm warning you!"

"Oh well, maybe you just like annoying girls..I mean, I'll admit, she can do some damage with that hammer of hers, but COME ON..she isn't even that pretty!"

Sonic silently gasped and stopped in his tracks, slowly turned around and glanced at Amy, who seemed like she was on the verge of tears. He gave Eggman a dangerous look.

"..I DARE you to say that again.."

"..What? Did I hurt your little stalker's feelings?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Sonic suddenly pounced forward, and nearly destroyed Eggman's robot before the evil Doctor took his chance to fly away. Sonic was still holding on to him, and he punched him hard in the face three times before letting go and landing on the ground. Eggman was dazed for a moment, and flew away in a hurry. Sonic could hear Eggman fumbling for his now broken goggles."Gagh! I STILL GOT THE EMERALD SO I TECHNICALLY WON!" he whined as he flew off. Sonic huffed, and turned around to say something to Amy.

"Hey, are you alrigh-"

He saw Amy walking away. He frowned, and followed her."Hey, where are you going?" Amy pushed him away, and ran off.

"I'm fine...just..I gotta go.."

Sonic stood and watched her disappear. He felt a sting in his heart, and was about to go after her when he stepped on a rose. He bent down and picked it up, and he looked back where Amy ran off, thinking.

-

Amy sat in her living room, silently crying to herself, when she heard a knock on her door. She sniffled and dried her face before opening it."H-hello?" She peeked outside, and looked around. There was no one there. She sighed, and was about to close the door when she noticed something on her doorstep."Huh?" She opened her door again, and realized that it was a bouquet of roses. Confused, she stooped down and picked it up. She turned it over a few times, and a small piece of paper fell out. She held the bouquet in one hand and picked the paper up with the other and read it.

_Hey Amy..Don't listen to that old fart, he's too  
dumb to see who you really are...You're beautiful, okay?  
On another note, Tails and I are gonna go get the emerald  
back tomorrow, and we were wondering if you wanted to join  
us? Heck, maybe you'll get a chance to prove that Egghead  
wrong!_

_P.S Hope you like the flowers.  
Smiles,  
Sonic_

Amy blushed as she finished the note. She smiled and hugged the bouquet, giggling."Oh Sonic, you always know what to say!" she said happily. Amy twirled around and skipped back inside. Sonic stood behind a tree with his back against it, and he looked behind him and watched Amy run inside. He grinned, and ran off.


End file.
